1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for shaping and finishing plastic fillers and other similar settable materials, and for copying a pattern.
2. The Prior Art
In the usual practice of copying shapes, for example in repairing dents or holes in the body work of automobiles, boats, aircraft, trucks or the like, the usual practice is to mash out the dents as closely as possible with a hammer to the proper shape, and thereafter to fill in any recesses and to bring them to the proper shape by cutting, grinding or sanding. This involves a considerable loss of material, and produces a great deal of dust which is of course unhealthy. Also, it is hard to produce an exact copy by hand, and the work involved is quite expensive.